The present invention relates generally to gutters of the types supported by the eave of a building and more specifically to a liner which conforms generally to the shape of the gutter.
The known pertinent prior art discloses gutter attached devices which are intended to reduce the amount of debris deposited within a gutter and which devices most commonly include a section of perforate material overlying the gutter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,741 discloses a gutter attachment the same being held in place by a Z-shaped clip which frictionally engages the inwardly directed lip on the gutter edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 753,660 discloses a segment of rigid screen in recessed engagement with a section of gutter and located over a guitter downspout drain. Means are provided to swing the screen upwardly for discharge of collected debris.
The periodic cleaning of gutters is a bothersome task conducted at some risk which must be repeated every few months depending upon the amount of debris lodged in the gutter. Cleaning of gutters is a messy as well as risky operation since the homeowner or worker must relocate a ladder at frequent intervals along the gutter length and use some sort of cleaning tool. Washing of debris from the gutter is undesirable in that a forceful stream of water will dislodge sizeable particles of debris which ultimately come to rest in the downspout or drain line into which the downspout empties to block same.